Boruto's Case
by keiyan13
Summary: This story focuses with boruto and himawari on how they're relationship works as siblings but not as couple. These content may contains abuse and tragedy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto**

 **This story focuses on about boruto and himawari on how they're relationship works as siblings but not as couple. It contains abuse and tragedy.**

 **WARNING: INCEST AND** **NO SISCON/BROCON.**

* * *

It's 4 o'clock In the afternoon where the villagers are outside from their houses as they we're happily playing together with their children particularly to all those young shinobi of the leaf who's having a free time tagging along with their friends and teammates as they we're energetically playing with each other. The parks are filled with happy thoughts and happy moments as they enjoyed themselves relishing every hour every seconds of their lives resting together with their friends .

"Oi! Boruto no fair"

"Quit It! Boruto your always been like this"

"Yeah! You cheater!"

Said by Inoji followed by shikaida and metal as they look upon on boruto's game console as he keeps on playing It continuously while mockingly looking at them as they we're eagerly glaring at him and left him all by himself. Boruto had always won the match even the smartest shinobi of all(shikaida) can't win against him due to to the microchip that he received from one of his father's personnel katasuke-san.

"Himawari! It's time to get home"

Called by boruto to his little sister who's playing In the sand together with her teammates(sarada) and her friends as she looks at her brother and smiles at him as a sign of her response as she ran across to him and hugged him tightly. They head back to their home and left his sister In front of their door.

"Onii-chan where are you going?"

"I'm going to update my console so tell that to okaa-chan okay?"

Himawari nodded to her brother as she tilted her head while hiding her face together with her tears flowing down from her cheeks. She hated when her brother was leaving her all by herself. She and her brother doesn't have a much time together since boruto had become a genin. He spends more of his time with his mission and to his teammates but when she found out from her father that today Is boruto's day-off for the whole week— himawari had Immediately asked her brother to play with her In the park but It end up playing with his friends. Good thing sarada had come to save her as she play with her.

* * *

"Thanks again! Katasuke-san!"

"No problem young master"

Katasuke Is one of the scientists In the new era of the hidden leaf that contaminated the minds of boruto the son's of the seventh hokage In order for him to used boruto to force his father to Implement technology as one of the weapons of every shinobi of the leaf.

"Young master? Are you getting tired seeing your mentor sasuke uchiha-sama's being disappointed In you having a lack of too much chakra that you can't even manage to do the same as your father's multiple clone jutsu?"

"Yeah! He keeps on pushing me to do the same as my father's monstrous Infinite clone jutsu"

Boruto rolled her eyes as he pouts himself In distress wanting to get the hell out of him while the devious scientists were looking at him as he place his hands onto his chin as he keeps on smirking evilly.

"How about? I offered you these young master"

He offered the pills that will help him to attain more chakra In order for him to do the Impossible as he took the pills onto the hands of evil.

"But remember this young master you'll have to take one pill every night. The night before you sleep. Got It?"

* * *

"Boruto! Himawari! Brush your teeth It's time to bed"

"Haiii.."

The uzumaki siblings went to their own respective rooms after they brushed their teeth as they lay on the bed and put themselves to sleep but before boruto could take his nap- he took one pills from his drawer as he took one pill In It. After he drank the single pill he'd take he Immediately fallen asleep.

* * *

It's late In the evening and boruto woke up from his deep sleep and went outside of his room to seek his sister. He opened the door to his sister's room and walks closely to her putting himself at the top of her. Himawari woke up from her sleep as she sees her brother touching her thighs as he removes her panties slowly. After he removes her panties he played with her sister's clitoris using his fingers that made himawari moaned silently.

"O-onii-chan.. Ah.. w-what do y-you think Ah.. your doing?"

"It's okay himawari.. we're just going to play.. you'll be the patient and I'll be the doctor and don't be too loud okay. Himawari?"

"H-hai..."

He licks his sister's clitoris as himawari moaned silently not wanting to make any certain sound that might cause of her brother's anger. She can't explain the extreme pleasure she felt or the warmth heats that occupying her whole body because as a 7 year old girl she doesn't have any Idea what's going on? —

"A-ah! O-onii-chan!"

"That's too much juice himawari! You've finally cum"

"Cum? What do you mean cum onii-chan? And juice? I have juice? Just like Orange juice"

" No! himawari! Your juice are much delicious than the orange juice"

Boruto giggled from what his sister said about women's juice In which himawari doesn't have any Idea about everything as long as It Involves the word sex. Boruto had touched his sisters vagina as he Inserts his two fingers Inside of her.

"I think your ready now himawari"

"Ready? Ready from- uwah-hmmm"

Boruto had Inserted his dick as he Immediately covered himawari's mouth from avoiding her to scream due to the pain she felt. Himawari was crying In pain she keeps on strangled and screaming wanting to call out their mother for her help but It's seems useless because her brother Is way too strong. The blood keeps on flowing coming from her as her brother thrusts his dick even more faster and deeper.

"Otoo-chan! Okaa-chan! Help!"

Himawari was screaming Inside of her mind as her tears keep dripping down to her face. She's not even looking at her brother she's seeing right now who Is way more different from a brother she knew who Is loving and caring brother to her.

"Why onii-chan? Why?"

Boruto had cum Inside of his sister's womb as he Immediately fixed himself up leaving his sister a threat as he completely disappeared and went to his room to continue his sleep. Himawari tried to get up even If It's hard for her to move In her current state— her vaginal was In pain that she can't barely move. She pushes herself to get up as she end up seeing her blood from her bed and decided to touched It and grips It In her anger while the other hand of her Is covering her mouth from wanting to screams In pain but she never let any single noise escape from her.

* * *

The alarm clock had rung loudly as boruto woke up and smashed It to make It stop. He stood up and touches his forehead as his vision went blurred that he can't even manage to move.

"Fuck! My head hurts!"

"Boruto"

His mother knocked on his door as she called her son from his room and boruto opened It to asks his mother to give him some medicine for headaches and hinata guide her son to walk downstairs to eat their breakfast.

"Okaa-chan! Where's himawari?"

"Oh! Himawari Is sick. She can't barely move. I think your sister Is In pain"

"Should we bring her to the hospital?"

"I already said that to her but she suddenly freak out and refuses to go to the hospital"

"Oh! Is that so?"

Himawari refuses to go to the hospital for check up from preventing the doctors to find out the cause of her pain especially when the doctor needs to check on her vital signs- everything will be reveal. Hinata had taught himawari for quite long for her to masters human's vital signs whenever she uses her byakugan.

* * *

Boruto went upstairs to see his sister's conditions who Is sleeping peacefully and decided to pokes his sister from her shoulder and whisper at her to wake up. Himawari had Immediately opened her eyes as she drew away from her brother and covers herself In with her blanket.

"W-what are you doing here?"

"Himawari I was just-"

"Go away! Don't touch me!"

Before boruto could reach his sister— himawari had Immediately shouts at him to get away from her as soon as her brother's hand could barely touch her. Boruto's eyes widened after he saw his sister was shivering In fear like she saw a monster who'll kill her. Boruto had decided to get out from his sister's room and curves his mouth In distress knowing that he doesn't know the reason why did his sister was acting so weird? Or the main problem Is how come boruto doesn't even remembered a thing? Every single detailed happened from last night. A night In where a horrible Incident had happened.

"Himawari... "

* * *

Himawari Is sleeping peacefully as she thoughts that everything went fine In which she thought that everything Is back to normal or to the way Its used to be until she notices someone who Is touching her nipples and felt something heavy on the top of her. She opened her eyes and she saw her brother who's licking the other side of her nipple.

"Onii-chan! Yamero!"

"Be quiet! Himawari"

Himawari was pushing away her brother who's planning to Insert his dick from her vagina once more that might have cause of another pain and If ever boruto might forces himself again for the second time the pain will become much worst but boruto keep on Insisting himself to get through as he wide her sister's thigh and forcefully Inserted his dick to her as he thrust It harder and deeper.

"Onii-chan! Please! Pull that thing out! It hurts!"

The Incident had happened continuously— It's been a month since boruto had come to visit her sister every night to force her to have sex with him. Himawari had completely change— the joyful daughter of the seventh hokage had turned Into a quiet and hopeless little girl who lock herself from her room and shuts people out of her life. She doesn't let anyone enters to her room except from boruto who'll do anything to seek her particularly at night.

* * *

"I'm worried dear. I'm worried about Himawari. She suddenly change"

"I know. Last time I tried to talk to her or to get some bonding time with her. She suddenly become hot-tempered and pushes me away"

Naruto and hinata are talking about their daughter himawari who'd turned Into someone else. They were sitting at the table while having their tea as they suddenly saw himawari from downstairs and looks at them.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"Do you need anything?"

"O-onii-chan?"

"Oh! Your onii-chan! Your onii-chan Is on his way from their mission for the whole week. I sent them to the other villages for their B-rank mission so It will took them long to get back"

Himawari had smile gleefully as she jumped from where she was standing and hugged her both parents as they were all looked surprised at her. This Is the best day of her life. She can finally breath or put herself In peace even though It will only take for a short period of time but still she will cherished It every single moment she have. A moment without her brother. A source of her fear.

* * *

"Himawari I'll be gone for 3 days to visit your grandfather and I'll be helping others to do some preparations for the grand ceremony of our clan. Are you sure you'll be alright by yourself?"

"Hai! Okaa-chan!"

"Don't worry your father will be home soon okay"

She noddes as she smiles at her mother's gaze and hugged her tightly before hinata walks out from their door. It's been 3 hours since hinata had left and all she did was relishing every hours she's alone all by herself not wanting anyone to disturbs It especially her brother.

"Tadaima"

Himawari had heard his brother's voice wide and clear. Her heart Is beating so fast that she can't hardly breath. She almost forgot that this Is the day of her brother's arrival from his mission. And the worst case scenario Is that the both of them are the only person are In their house. In which boruto can do anything to her.

* * *

 **That all for now! I'm not really sure If I'm going to continue this. Please review :) Thanks for reading ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto**

 **Boruto'case: Chapter 2**

 **WARNING: INCEST AND TRAGIC**

 **AGE:**

 **Boruto's 13 years old.**

 **Himawari's 8 years old.**

* * *

"Tadaima"

Himawari was standing In the corner staring at her brother while shivering In fear. Fearing her heart as It draws It's last beat. Sending her off. Boruto sits on the floor removing his shoes and stood up seeing no one Is around beside from his sister who's standing In a distance hiding herself In the corner and not wanting to approach him.

"What Is It?" Boruto asked her In a distance causing of her heart to beat so fast In where she jumped from where she was standing and decided to come over with him.

"Ah. Y-your home early."

"What? You don't want me here?" Boruto asked her one more time without looking at her because he's busy removing his Items coming from his baggage.

"Ah. Iya. Ano. Okaeri."

"Ah." After he contour every Item from his baggage. Boruto leave her sister and went up stairs.

Boruto lock himself In his room removes his forehead protector and lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. The dust of confusion hangs heavy In the air. Obfuscating the vision with thick veil until strong wind comes to clear It away.

"Acting all scared In front of me again huh?" He sighed In defeat and went to sleep.

* * *

It's been 7 o'clock In the evening. Boruto went downstairs as he sees that no one Isn't around and decided to cook for his sister's dinner rice with tamago on top. He went upstairs to call out for her and when the time he reach his sister's room he can't bring himself to knock on his sister's door. His hands are shaking nervously while sweating In fear. A fear of seeing her expressions all terrified wherever she sees him.

"H-himawari. Dinner Is ready." No response coming from her. He sighed In distress and decided to leave. "Ah. It's useless." When he's about to leave himawari opened her door and come along with him.

"So how was It? Is It taste awful?"

"No. It taste great niisan." She smiles gently at his sight as a result of complacent coming from him. They were happily eating their dinner while having a talk about boruto's past mission. It was like they were back from the way they used to be.

* * *

Its almost midnight and they went upstairs preparing themselves to sleep. There's a smile that no one can erase on himawari's face. A smile of complacent with a bit of concerns and security. What If this was all just an Illusion? What If this was all just a trick? What If he was planning on something? Too many questions have running through her mind. Yes she may be feel happy but she can't Ignore the fact that she can't trust her brother no matter how much kindness he's showing.

"Ne. Himawari." He called out his sister before she enters to her room.

"H- hai." Himawari Is starting to get nervous again.

Boruto looks at her. A look with full of confusion. He wanted to asked why Is she's all looked terrified wherever she sees him- He wanted to know the reasons for It. His mind a endless tempest of confusion. Will It ever cease or will he find true peace of mind.

"Nothing. Oyasumi."

"Hn. Oyasumi."

* * *

Boruto didn't take a pill as a result of nothing happens the whole night. He decided not to take one pill for tonight because he's all tired and exhausted from their long mission. The pill was given him headaches every morning as Its side effects but his chakra regained more power than ever. He can make 20 clone jutsu or more. He woke up early In the morning to meet up with his team for their training.

"What's wrong boruto?"

"Yeah. You're sloppy today?"

"Quit It! Mitsuki! It happened that I didn't take one pill last night!"

"Oh. The one that you've been told us before?" Said by sarada

"Ah."

"That's why you've gotten stronger." Followed by mitsuki

* * *

"Katasuke-sensei. The pill that you've been given to young master has Its side effect."

"What do you mean?"

"The pills has Its sexual Intuition. It will gives the human body an extreme pleasure or desires of committing sexual Intercourse to an Individual In order to release hormonal stress and exhaustion of the body to make the chakra more aggressive."

"Well Its not a problem. As If young master can find someone-"

"This Is bad katasuke-sensei! Boruto has a younger sister! What If he committed the crime of rape and we're the primarily suspect! I don't wanna get In jail!"

"Shut up-"

They got Interrupted from a suspicious sound as they were got suspiciously freak out. What If someone heard them? Something unknown Igniting sparks within their soul. Dusting off their stomach's butterflies and kindling embers within their eyes. Their suspicion are killing them. They Immediately went over there to see who It was as a result of seeing boruto who heard everything.

"I'll tell the hokage about this."

"We need to stop him katasuke-sensei!"

The evil scientists Is smirking evilly while he move his glasses upside down and face the young teenage boy who's ready to escape. Boruto looks at him In confuse like he was planning on something.

"Are you sure about that young master?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"Let's say. We really are the master mind and the culprit of your crimes young master but who's Images are you ruining for? People will find out of how disgraceful you are but from whom do you think will get the blame and get criticise by people? You don't want to put dirt In your father's name right young master?"

* * *

Himawari was already asleep when she'd noticed someone who's crawling and getting closely at her. She started to fear and her mind Is a mess racing pounding and tearing at It's self. Underneath a whisper of darkness lies a candle burning. Fear and suspicion caress the flame. Invisible hands of time lay at rest and waiting. She opened her eyes and she saw her darkest fear. Her brother. Before boruto could let his sister's scream his brother covers her mouth.

"I-It's okay himawari. It's okay. No need to fear now. I already knew everything." He cried and hugged his sister tightly.

"N-niisan..."

"I'm sorry.. I'm sorry.. I'm sorry.." He repeated those words over and over while crying In pain.

The sorrow wraps around him like a noose around his neck making him unable to speak as painful thoughts play like a record stuck on repeat. Inside his tears are falling. Quenching the fire of his will. His emotions Inside are a turmoil lake and only when he's dieing will they still. His sorrow fills his thoughts making sadness wherever he see. Sticks and stones may break his bones but only his words will hurt him.

"Himawari. Listen to me. Tell everything to our parents what I did to you. Okay?"

"But niisan you're-"

"Don't mind me himawari just do It for yourself. Just always remember this. Niisan will never do anything to harm you. Okay?"

"I understand niisan."

"And one more thing. Don't you ever forgive me. I don't deserves It." Boruto jump on the window and leave her sister crying.

* * *

"So how's the result sakura-chan?" Asked by the seventh to an old friend name sakura.

"Apparently. The results says- positive. We haven't found any bruises or semen coming from her but based on her vaginal examination the sexual assault already happened 3 months ago and It seems like It didn't only happened once." Explained by his old teammates who Is all worried about him while Naruto become speechless and decided to leave without saying a word.

* * *

Naruto decided to sent boruto to his office. It took him long enough to decide In what could he possibly do to his son who had ccommitted a crime. Naruto knows his son very well and If there's anyone who trully knew him- It was him and his mother but from what happened to their children he's now doubting himself for being a good parent. He's now having regret and blaming himself.

"Hai! Nanadaime!"

"I'll be sending you to the konoha hospital for children's mental health care. You cannot be In jail or be confined because you're still underage."

* * *

"So himawari-chan. I want you to tell me the truth. Only the truth. Okay?" Asked by sakura gently while himawari nodded.

"Did your brother hurt you?"

"I-I don't know."

"What do you mean? Himawari-chan."

"T-the only thing that I ever remembered niichan hurt me Is when he- he forces himself t-to me."

"I see. So how many times have your brother did that to you?"

"Lots of times"

"Do you hate your brother?"

"No."

"Are you angry with him?"

"Hn."

"Why are you angry with him?" Himawari didn't answered.

"Okay. Do you know the reason why he did that to you?" Still no replies coming from her.

After sakura Interviewed himawari. She proceeds to the other room In where boruto was. That room had become his seldom for almost 1 week after his father sent him. Boruto doesn't want to get Involve or socialise with other. He just wanted to lock himself away from people not wanting to talked or he's not even eating properly.

"Ohayou boruto." Greeted by the pink haired woman who Is smiling gently at him.

"Hn. Ohayou sakura-sensei."

"How are you feeling today?"

"Still the same. Still the same miserable."

"I-I see. So today I'm going to do some Interview about you. Is that okay?" He nodded In silent.

"Can I know the reason why you did that to her?" He didn't respond.

"Do you love your sister?"

"Yes." He answered calmly.

"In what way? Do you love your sister?"

"In a brotherly way. I love her too much as I'm willing to protect her no matter what It takes but now-"

"Yes. Boruto. What Is It? You can tell me anything."

"I- I can't do that to her anymore. After from what I did. I am no positioned to tell all those things to her. I'm a horrible brother."

After she's done talking to the siblings she Immediately Informed their parents. Naruto and hinata Immediately went to the hospital for their children's condition. The both parents are now suffering from pain that no words can expressed the mix emotions that they're feeling right now.

"It seems like the both of them are hiding something"

* * *

 **Flashback:**

The night before boruto leaves her sister. The night In where the truth have spoken and boruto apologises to her repeatedly but he can't never change the fact that he hurt his sister and ruined their strong bonds as a siblings. He search through his mind trying to reach his deepest thoughts. All he can find Is every mistake that chances never taken and the things he regret.

"Tell me why you did that niisan?" Boruto took the pill Inside his pocket.

"It's because of this stupid pill that katasuke-san gave It to me. This Is the cause of everything himawari."

"Then why can we just tell It to papa?"

"No. Himawari. It will ruined too-chan's Image and I won't let that to happen. We need to protect too-chan's dignity. Do you understand?"

"I understand niisan."

"And one more thing. Don't you ever forgive me. I don't deserves It." Boruto jump on the window and leave her sister crying. Himawari stares at her brother till he dissapear.

"Niisan no baka! No matter what you've did. I will always forgive you." The true reason of her angers.

* * *

 **To be continue.**

 **I read your reviews and most of It are criticisms about me and my work. Well I can't blame you all for that. You can criticise and judge me all you want. It's our freedom to speak our minds. We're living In a free world and besides I'm just being realistic. We can't change the fact that this was also happens In a real world.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Boruto's case**

 **Chapter 3(final chapter)**

 **WARNING: CHILD ABUSE**

 **It may contains violence or inappropriate act**

* * *

 _"Will her body remain a temple after I penetrate its innocence?_

 _Will these hands be forever stained by filth and guilt?_

 _Will the world forgive me for the sins in this lifetime?_

 _Will I ever have the chance to see this corrupt ground rebuilt?"_

Too many questions was running through his mind, repeating all those words such as "guilt", "sin", "regret" and "death". A repeatedly question all by himself 'why do I ever exists?' Or 'is it death are the only way to end my suffering?' He keep on blaming himself to someone else sin. A sin that he is not committed.

 _"Like a monster, devouring me. Starting with my heart. The pain increases. I start to panic.'_ _I can't take it back'. I cry and I cry, hoping that it'll help. But it doesn't. My tears flood in my eyes, I suddenly feel as if I'm drowning. Can I please take it back. Can I go back? I just want my innocence back. The innocence that I stole. The place where this all started. The pain. The torture. The guilt that never even fades."_

He was sitting right in the corner of a dark and cold room, staring at his trembling hands, hoping for inspiration but turning to desperation. He hold his chest as if he was running out of breath. Hugging his knees, longing for his family. His guilt was killing him, the feeling of his stomach makes him want to vomit. The antagonizing voice in his mind reminding him of his sin.

"Too-chan. Kaa-chan. I want to go home. I'm scared... ."

* * *

Its been 9 months since everything was revealed and boruto's case was still unknown and no one can figure it out, in what could be the cause or the mystery behind it. Several months have passed boruto was penalized under juvenile crime of law while his case was hidden in public for their sake and himawari was treated by the children's health care center. She's suffering from psychological anxiety in where she screams at night while she trembled in fear, many psychologists says that is a normal sign for a patient who have gone through tragic experiences but the one thing that they do not understand, is that himawari was still calling out her older brother's name and want him all by her side even though that boruto was the cause of her anxiety.

"Who would have thought that we're calling ourselves as free men? Nah. Katasuke-sensei"

"Heh. I know. And the one who's receiving our 'supposed' to be punishment from our crimes was none other than our young master. The son of the 7th hokage." They both laugh at the same time but there is this man near them, who have heard everything from a distance.

"What is that again?" They immediately look at their back after they've heard a voice behind them.

"Huh? And who are you?" Katasuke asked him with a smug on his face and sasuke gave them a smirked that causes of the evil scientist's assistant grab his boss by his collar, trying to hide at the back of him.

"Katasuke-sensei! He is Uchiha sasuke! Nanadaime-sama's one and only riival!" They both cleared their throat while facing the man in front of them. He can see the fear through their eyes, saying "spare me" but sasuke didn't felt any pity towards them and so he beat the hell out of them to learn their lesson and sasuke immediately dragged these two to the hokage's office for the punishment they deserve. After the "truth" was finally revealed, boruto was immediately justified to his crime.

"Ano... . Thank you. Sasuke-occhan. I- I.."

"I only did what is right" boruto couldn't say anymore and so he just nod in silence while his tears starts falling down to his cheek.

"You already wasted your tears to someone else sins, why don't you waste your tears to the people who are worth crying for." Sasuke smiles gently at him.

"Hm. I will"

* * *

Boruto immediately seek his parents together with his younger sister to apologies from everything, because boruto do know to himself that this was also his mistake, why this was all happened but now he learned his lessons and so his family forgive him. The two scientists was penalised of a life imprisonment and transfer them to an island with of full prisoners.

"I know what I did to my sister and this isn't just a thing that can easily forget. She may forgive me and her love never fades but I do know to myself that I lost her trust for me, I broke it into pieces but I'm willing to find all those missing pieces and build it again. She still cries at night and scream in fear, and whenever I'm seeing the horror look onto her face, my chest starts dwelling inside of me. The pain and the feeling of guilt was still on me"

The 7th and his best friend sasuke, was having their momentum at the bench park of the leaf while watching their children's playing together leisurely. Everything was back to normal, the peace, the happiness, the love that their giving and showing to others are all back in line but the one thing that they can't change back to normal is what happen to the uzumaki sibling, they may pretend like nothing happens but they can't never change it back and so boruto's case remained "untold"... ..

[Case closed]

The end.

* * *

 **Please! Watch Boruto: Naruto The Next Generation**

 **every Wednesday, 7:00 pm(in my country) at any anime site V(^ - ^)V**

 **Thanks for reading ^-^**


End file.
